gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Gran Turismo Wiki:Internet Relay Chat
If you have an IRC client: *Connect Now using your IRC client! If you do NOT have an IRC client: If you have a fast computer (~2GHz) and a broadband connection: *Click here, enter a username, select "#code-snippets" from the dropdown list of channels, and click Login Or, if you have a slower computer and/or a dialup connection and/or you prefer to use Java: *Connect Now using the Java Freenode Gateway - enter a nickname and click Connect *View channel rules *View other information about the channel, including ops The Gran Turismo Wiki's IRC (internet relay chat) channel is #gran-turismo, hosted by Freenode. It was founded by BoL on May 20, 2008. Feel free to join and chat! NOTICE: This channel is generally for wiki help, not for suggestions or help regarding the content of the wiki. For example, don't be too disappointed if there is no one who can help you create the next operating system in javascript, but you can probably find someone to talk to or for help making edits. = Channel Rules = Yes, we have rules, and we expect all users, regardless of access level, to obey all of them. If you do not, you will be warned twice on the IRC channel, at which point you will be silenced, banned, or kick-banned for differing amounts of time depending on the severity of the offense, these times are listed below. #'Do not purposely annoy other users.' This includes, but is not limited to, all racist remarks and all remarks degrading someone due to their beliefs or degrading any belief or religion. NOTE: Racist remarks may cause a permanent ban from the channel regardless of a warning. #'Do not impersonate people.' #Operators: Do not abuse your rights and only op yourself when necessary, as in to ban someone, and immediately deop yourself following the operator actions. #Operators: Joke-kicking, the act of kicking someone from the channel as a joke (usually with a funny message) is allowed, however, do not joke-kick a person more than once, only do it to people whom you believe will take it well, do not kick people who are marked as "away", "busy" or the like, and absolutely no joke-banning. Joke banning may result in deopping of yourself. #'No major or prolonged use of profanity.' Minor profanity words may be used in terms of frustration, instead of a personal offense. If used in a personal offense, the offender will be kicked regardless of a warning and probably banned, considering the damage of the offense. #'No references to sexual topics' - really, not many people like this, you will probably only be silenced for this #'No spamming or flooding of the channel' - Spam is annoying. Something will be considered spam if it is repeated several times. Flooding is the act of typing stuff in repetitively and "flooding out" other users. Both actions will trigger an immediate silence or ban, depending on the severity and/or number of offenses. #'No abusive actions' - Bullying or abusive actions will not be tolerated on the channel. *'WARNING:' Anyone who is caught reopping a user deopped for disciplinary action will be deoped themselves, all disciplinary deoppings must be handled by the person who deoped the offender. And now, to lighten up the spirit of the page, the good side of the channel = Channel Information = Access levels Operators (or Ops) Ops are people who can ban and kick users, as well as many other things. Op is short for "Operator", and they operate the channel. There are two types of ops: command and access. Command ops generally have an access level of 10, they can change the topic, ban users, and other basic actions. Access ops have an access level of 30 or higher, and can, in addition to what command ops can do, can promote other people to autovoice, command voice, command op, or access op. Any administrator, with a registered nick on irc.freenoce.net, can become a command op; any bureaucrat can become an access op, however, they are not made so by default. If you would like to become an op, please let an access op know (you can see them in the list below) so they can promote you. Access ops can promote users: use /msg ChanServ ACCESS #code-snippets ADD , replacing with the number one lower than your access level, if you have an access level of 40, give this user an access level of 39, or if you are creating a command op (not an access op), an access level of 10. This does not apply to promoting people to command op, command voice, or autovoice, or if you have an access level higher than 48, in which case, you would promote that person to 40 directly. Note: Please leave a message at FastLizard4's talk page when you promote someone so he can edit the lists and give that user normal access. Voiced users Voiced users are the wiki administrators and bureaucrats. There are two types of voiced users: autovoice and command voice. All administrators, when they supply a valid registered nick to an access op, will automatically become autovoiced, with an access level of 2. The only difference between regular users and autovoice users are that they automatically are given "voice" status upon login, placing a special symbol or icon next to their nick in the username list. All bureaucrats, when they supply a valid registered IRC nick to an access op, are automatically given command voice status, with an access level of 8. They are the same as autovoiced users except that they can assign temporary voice status through chanserv, however, not autovoice, which requires the changing of an access level, something only an access op can do. List of users *'Notice: Everyone in the lists below can unban themselves if they are accidentally banned, use /msg ChanServ UNBAN #code-snippets to unban yourself. However, this does NOT include those listed below with an access level of 1, or "bannable autovoice", the result of disciplinary demotion, who can not unban themselves.' List of Ops *'Note that all ops automatically have command voice status' #BoL (talk) - IRC Cloak: unaffiliated/bol - Access level: 49 (Channel founder, channel contact, access op) #FastLizard4 (talk) - IRC Cloak: wikipedia/fastlizard4 - Access level: 45 (Access op) Important note regarding nickname registration Note: It is recommended that you register your nickname (required for admins and ops) with NickServ so an op can assign privileges to you and for you to use the privileges. If you don't have or expect these privileges, it is good to register so no one steals your nickname. For more information, type /msg NickServ HELP REGISTER into your IRC client. IRC Channel quotes If you find an interesting quote from the IRC channel, place it below, just remove the datestamps, and use a * before the line and italicize the line to indicate the /me command and separate separate quotes using ---- (four dashes). If you would like to give a description of the quote, do so at the beginning in bold. ---- Below is an interesting example of the TOPICLOCK command, which restricts changing the topic to command ops, and the randomness which may occur on the channel.